In general, a transceiver is portable and therefore used outdoors in most cases. Due to this, the transceiver has been downsized with the spread thereof in use. The transceiver has its speaker and its microphone incorporated in its body. Each of the speaker and the microphone of the transceiver is of an air-conduction type using aerial vibrations. Due to this, the transceiver is inherently poor in waterproofness.
This type of transceiver is effective in daily use and does not suffer from any problem. However, in case that, the transceiver is submerged during an underwater operation, for example such as salvage operations and the like, a diaphragm used in each of the speaker and the microphone of the transceiver is subjected to water and deformed under the effect of the water pressure, which often leads to a malfunction of the transceiver. Further, since it is not possible for a user to operates the transceiver in a hands-free mode, it is difficult for the user to use the transceiver in a situation in which the user must jump into the sea from a helicopter.
In view of the above problem inherent in the prior art, the present invention was made. Consequently, it is an object of the present invention to provide a transceiver, which is waterproofed and capable of being used even in a severe situation such as situations in salvage operations and the like.